Yatterman
]] The Yatterman are a crime fighting superhero duo from a 1977 anime of the same name created by Tatsunoko. The series was the second installment of the Time Bokan Series and the most popular of the entries, spawning a remake in 2008 and a live action film. Gatchaman has crossed over with this series in the form of cameos and non-canon crossovers. Bio Gan Takada and Ai Kaminari are the proprietors of the Takada Toy Shop, but are secretly the superheroes Yatterman 1 and Yatterman 2. They protect the world's treasures from the evil Doronbo Gang and keep them from obtaining a mystical artifact called the Dokuro Stone, a mystical skull-shaped crystal that is said to contain a map to the world's greatest treasure. Gan Takada: Gan is a mechanical whiz with a laid back attitude who is the hero known as Yatterman 1. Using the dog robot Yatterwan, a mecha designed by his father and completed by him, he fights the Doronbo Gang alongside Ai. His primary weapon is a kendama called the Kenda Magic, which he uses as a flail or a grappling hook. Ai Kaminari: Ai is a beautiful young girl skilled in developing electronics who moonlights as the hero Yatterman 2. She is the brains of the team and helped design and build some of the mecha they use. Her primary weapon is a telescopic baton called the Electric Stick, which she uses to zap her opponents with an electrical attack. Crossover Appearances * In the Time Bokan OVA, The Science Ninja Team made an appearance in the second episode with Ken and Jun playing a small but active role in the story, the others only made a brief cameo before leaving. *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Both Ai and Gan appear in the video game as playable characters in their respective hero forms alongside Ken, Joe and Jun who are also playable characters. Yatterman (2008 reboot) The Gatchaman characters, along with many other Tatsunoko characters, make numerous background cameos in the series. Yatterman 2008 Gallery Episode 2 Yatter_Cameo.jpg|Ken and Jun enjoy some ''takoyaki'' in a cameo from Episode 2 of the reboot series. Episode 3 The episode, which took place in Hollywood, featured a scene where Ken is in the background of a movie studio lot, his back facing the camera. Charlie, we had a contra...THE STUDIO WENT BANKRUPT?!" O_O]] Episode 7 The episode features a brief cameo of Joe, who walks down a street in front of Ai with one of his feather shurikens hanging out of his mouth. The "2" on his shirt was depicted as being drawn backwards, either in error or for the sake of parody. Later, as the narrator talks about the city of Monaco, if the viewers pause the video at a certain moment, they can see the God Phoenix flying over the city Joe_out_for_a_walk.jpg|Joe out for a walk, unaware of Doronbo's latest scheme happening across the street. God_Phoenix_in_Monaco.jpg|The God Phoenix flying over Monaco. Episode 12.5 The most notable appearances of Gatchaman characters was the hour long special dubbed "Episode 12.5". *In the last few minutes of the special, The Doronbo Gang have stolen what they think to be a Dokuro Ring, only for the Science Ninja Team to appear from the God Phoenix and attack them for stealing the ring. The team then return the ring to the Yatterman off screen and they return it to its rightful owner. The show's theme, Gatchaman No Uta plays in the background throughout the scene **This also marked the first time that Katsuji Mori reprises his role as Ken in televised media, a role he had not performed outside of video game voicework in over 29 years. *After their appearance, Boyaki and Tonzura sing an old schoolyard parody of the Gatchaman theme: Chikyuu wa hitotsu/There is only one Earth Warereba Oketsu/ Split it and it looks like a butt! Oh~ Gatchaman, Gatchamaaaan! Cameo Quiz.jpg|Ken appears as an answer on a TV quiz show. The question being "Which Tatsunoko characters will make a cameo later in the episode?" (Gatchaman, obviously!) Dr. Nambu on a talk show.jpg|Dr. Nambu makes a non-speaking cameo on a TV talk show alongside fellow Tatsunoko characters, Hakushon Daimaou and Hutch the Honeybee. The God Phoenix appears.jpg|The Doronbo Trio flee with the stolen ring..only to have the God Phoenix appear in front of them! Familair Feathers.jpg|A familiar feathered team of five decends..."Sometimes we are one..sometimes we are five..the white shadow that moves unseen..." The Team's Yattercameo.jpg|''"....Science Ninja Team Gatchaman!"'' Serious Ken is serious.jpg|Ken: "Return the ring!" Doronjo: "No way!" Birdrang attack.jpg|Ken throws his Birdrang at the Doronbo gang.... Ken catches the ring.jpg|Ken catches the Birdrang with the ring attached as Joe makes his move... Joe attacks Doronbo.jpg|Joe leaps into the air and throws his Feather Shurikens... Ouch.jpg|and lands a direct hit! Ouch. The Gatchaman vanish.jpg|Ken:"We are returning the ring to its rightful owner...Farewell!" The team then vanishes. Episode 18 This episode features the Science Ninja Team, Katse, and X as special playing cards in a still shot as the narrator explains types of card games played by Japanese children in the 1950s. (As the Yattterman had traveled back in time to the '50s to stop the Doronbo Gang's latest scheme.) When they return to the present, Ai and Gan play cards, the back of which have Tatsunoko characters on them and the "G" belt emblem from Gatchaman. Gatcha_Cards.jpg|Gatchaman cards and chips G-card.jpg|A Gatchaman card in Gan's hand Episode 22 Episode 22 features a Gatchaman/Sun Vulcan-style Super Sentai parody titled "Ikemen Ninjas". Three men who look similar to Ken, Joe, and Ryu must battle against a Katse-esque villain. After the villain displays the power to grow in size, the three men fuse into a flaming Phoenix to defeat him. Episode 24 This is an episode in which the writers mock the 2008 US Presidential elections and the media hype surrounding them. Ai asks Gan to go shopping after watching Senator John McCain get into an argument with Senator (and soon future President) Barack Obama on TV. While Gan is walking out of the train station, Ken, Jun and Ryu can be seen in the background. What can be made out from their expressions seems to indicate they are lost, with Ken and Jun having annoyed looks on their faces and Ryu checking a map to find where they are. In the same episode, the team is later seen in a crowd (sans Jun), inadvertently participating in the Doronbo Gang's US political scheme to dupe people out of their money. Yattercrowd 1.jpg|Ryu and Jinpei with Ken on the far right Yattercrowd 2.jpg|Ken and Joe in the background Episode 25 In Episode 25, the Doronbo Gang raise the money they need to build their latest mecha by selling knockoffs of expensive business suits. Among the spectators for the sale is Ryu and both he and Ken can be seen trying out the suits. Ryu_Yattercameo.jpg|Ryu watching the Doronbo Gang's demonstration of their suits. Ken_tries_on_a_Dor-mani_jacket.jpg|Ken tries out the latest from the "Doroni" business line of suits. Ryu_dressed_up.jpg|Ryu in his suit Category:Other Heroes Category:Crossover